Conquering love
by Padfoot Whore
Summary: Set after the 5th book, this ficlet (originally a challenge) SLASH- SR (nothing to say wo giving away the ending.)
1. Default Chapter

'allo, you can just skip over this if you want.  
  
This was a challenge that my friend, LadyMoragine1 set up. Requirements: A) "You cheated" Had to start it B)"____he/she paused eyebrows knitting as he/she/it thought on this" had to be located somewhere within the story C)"I told you, didn't I?" Had to end it.  
  
She was v.liberal this being her first challenge so she said it was ok to just use two of the requirements.  
  
I wrote two stories for this, and they were both pairings from Harry Potter- Be forewarned, both stories are slash. One is Harry/Draco the other Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish I had the genius to come up with these characters-J.K.R. owns them. However the idea/plot-whatever-belongs to me. 


	2. Conquering Love

Conquering Love  
  
'You cheated.' Remus thought, a silver tear cascading down his cheek. He stared down at an old photograph of his beloved deceased friend, Sirius. "Padfoot," He sobbed entreatingly. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way. You can't leave me like this, not when I never had the chance to tell you.'  
  
Remus gracefully walked through the bracing cold that hung around Diagon Alley as he made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. He'd been a regular there, drowning himself in liquour ever since. ever since. he broke off his thoughts and wrapped his cloak tighter around his slender body as an attempt to ward off the cold. It had been almost six dismal months since Bellatrix had stolen his Sirius away. He never told anyone, never hinted how hard it really hit him, but since the death, Remus had spent his days taking all the dangerous tasks, praying that someone would put him out of his misery; and his nights were always spent away from the order, downing whatever liquour he could get his hands on.  
  
Letting out a resounding sigh, Remus turned the corner, head down, leaving him unawares of the being he was to run into, that send him to the ground with a painful thud.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, gathering himself to his feet, and began, in vain, to dust some of the dirt off of his tattered cloak. 'Maybe you should watch where you were going,' he thought feebly before trying to set off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, but the stranger kept stepping in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
"Would you mind?" He said, tiring of this little game.  
  
"I thought," a ruggedly familiar voice chimed through the air, making Remus' eyes widen in disbelief. "That you might have some time for an old friend, Moony."  
  
Remus looked up at the man, his long black hair tumbled around his handsome face, which looked even more vividly beautiful then he had remembered. Two opal eyes smiled back at him shrouded in mischief.  
  
Moony opened his mouth and then he paused, eyebrows knitting as he thought on this vision before him. At first he speculated that it was due to some alcohol backlash, but he's been parched for almost a solid two days. "You.you.you're d-dead."  
  
The man, Sirius, let his head back and an infectious, almost maddening laugh escaped his delicately thin lips before he lowered his gaze to Remus' own dark honey coloured eyes. "Moony," Sirius lifted his rough, calloused hand to stroke the tear streaked face or his beloved friend. "I told you, I'd never leave you."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around the now sobbing Remus, and gathered him to his chest in comfort. Sirius chuckled again, forcing his long time friend to peer up at him with curious eyes. "Remember, Marauders never say die," with that, Padfoot cupped Remus' chin, inclining his face towards his own and then planted a slow and lingering kiss atop those quivering mouth.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Sirius grinned and tilted his head to the side, drinking in all of Remus' features. The warm ash coloured hair spilled onto his studious face"Moony, my Moony."  
  
"But," Remus blinked, trying to shake off the blessedly wonderful feeling that coursed over his being, attempting to get a clear thought through his mind. "Why did you wait this long? Why did you make us all believe that you were dead. I died Siri. Broke down, I even contemplated killing myse-and the worst part."  
  
"Remy," Sirius interrupted his hysterical love. "I did die. The one thing that helped me return, the only thing was the thought of you, and the fact that, that I, I love you. And love like the one that burns in my soul conquers all. even death."  
  
Joyful tears spilled from Moony's eyes as he let his hand toy with the ends of Padfoot's hair as he pondered this confession. Wasn't this everything he'd ever wanted? Wasn't this the one thing he thought impossible to obtain? And yet here it was, dangling before his very eyes.  
  
"I told you I'd never leave you" Siri whispered into his ear once more, his soft lips gently brushing against Remus' ear. "I told you, didn't I?" 


End file.
